A Fowl at HIVE
by Namikaze Artemis
Summary: Artemis Fowl. Criminal genius... and the newest H.I.V.E. student. Looks like H.I.V.E.'s in for a whole lot of trouble.


**Hey! I've decided to combine two of my favorite series in a crossover! Because, seriously, there isn't enough of these. Set after the Arctic Incident in Artemis Fowl, and set during the first book of H.I.V.E. **

Chapter 1: Brought to H.I.V.E.

Raven regarded the Fowl Manor in slight annoyance- not that it was visible on her face.

Artemis Fowl II. Quite a problem. When Artemis Fowl I was the age of thirteen, he had gone through H.I.V.E., like every other Fowl for the last few generations. Therefore, it would be normal to assume that Artemis Fowl II would be attending H.I.V.E. as well.

Artemis Fowl I had payed for the enrollment of Artemis Fowl II when he was a mere nine years old. It was accepted under the assumption that the usual entry tests would be done once the younger Fowl reached twelve.

But then Artemis Fowl I had disappeared into the Arctic, presumedly dead.

Although technically H.I.V.E. was obligated to take in Artemis Fowl II, since Artemis Fowl I was officially dead they needed the permission of the mother - and she was not in a stable state, to put it simply.

So the Artemis Fowl II problem was ignored.

H.I.V.E. kept the money and no one was the wiser. Until Artemis Senior was revealed to be not dead after all. Luckily, he was currently still in a coma, but when he woke things would be problematic if he discovered Artemis was not where he payed for him to be.

Which is why Raven, along with some other H.I.V.E. guards, was at the Fowl Manor.

Raven's eyes scanned the grounds with professional ease. She knew about the Butlers, and the problem they would pose.

However, even a professional bodyguard would be nothing against Raven. But the problem was getting Artemis Fowl out of there without, hopefully, any casualties. She had faced many difficult retrievals before, but this was going to be one of the toughest.

Not that she couldn't do it.

"You." Raven muttered, pointing at one of the guards, " I want you going up to the entrance. Basically, be a distraction. You are not to be captured at any cost, understand?"

The guard nodded.

"Everyone else, get the 'ambulance' ready. I'm going in and out... We need this to be silent and quick." Raven ordered "Okay. Go." She made her way stealthily into the grounds of the Fowl Manor.

Seriously, she had seen security that was good before, but if Raven didn't know better she would say this was a G.L.O.V.E. safe house.

Artemis seemed to be currently in what seemed like a computer room, which wasn't unusual for a genius type.

Unfortunately for Raven, this room was located on the second floor, without even a tree within thirty metres of the room.

Raven swore inaudibly under her breath but made her way slowly and steadily towards the roof. She stayed away from any windows- it was hard enough evading the cameras in the grounds, let alone the ones in the room.

Still, she knew it was a good idea to bring that grappler.

Raven stood on the roof, above the room Artemis was currently in, keeping her ears cocked.

Sure enough, she heard the telltale sound of a doorbell.

"Butler. Go see who that is, would you?" A cold voice. Piercing and to the point. Probably Artemis.

"On it." A gruff voice, one used to taking orders and fulfilling them. A Butler, most definitely.

There was a sound of a closing door.

Raven barely paused ten seconds before wrenching the window glass open- bulletproof- and shooting Artemis with a Sleeper.

Raven generally liked to reveal herself to her target and retort something, but this was Artemis Fowl. She had heard of his exploits- an Alpha through and through.

Raven then broke the glass- noisy, but necessary. By poking some sort of tool in the small space between the window and the wall, she had managed to create a small space for the Sleeper pulse to enter the room.

But if Raven wanted to enter the room, she needed to break the glass.

They were now on a time limit- Butler was most definitely making his way up right now. Raven hoisted the unconcious body of Artemis up, and walked towards the window.

She pointed her grappler towards a tree that was around forty metres away and pulled.

Raven then jumped out of the window without a moment's hesitation.

Raven winced as the rope creaked threateningly.

_Forgot these things were meant for one person._

Raven jumped onto the floor and retracted the rope. She ran quickly through the grounds, only mildly irritated by Artemis's weight.

Raven made her way to the small hole that they had created prior to entering the Fowl Manor and raced towards the 'ambulance'.

"Everyone here?" Raven asked brusquely.

The guards barely had a moment to nod before Raven snapped at the driver to hurry up and go.

The ambulance was already well on it's way by the time Butler realized what had happened to his Principal.

O-O-O

Artemis winced as he blinked his eyes open. He had a blinding headache for some reason, but other than that he seemed fine.

He regarded his surrondings suspiciously. He appeared to be in a helicopter- not fairy-made, but whether that would be good or bad, only time would tell.

Artemis glanced out of the window and he noticed the ocean water streaming underneath him.

_Ocean, hm? It appears to be a shade of blue-green that narrows down my current location to one of four different oceans. That helps._

_Better wait to see what my kidnappers want... then plan my escape._

"Um... Are you awake?" A bald boy with thick glasses regarded Artemis nervously.

Artemis blinked and regarded the bald boy with a cold expression.

The bald boy paled and bit his cheek. "That is... erm..."

"Do you know where we are?" Artemis demanded. _I might as well get some information out of him._

_He seems to be kidnapped as well... perhaps he is the heir to a rich company, or something of that sort?_

_I cannot believe that Butler would just let me be kidnapped, however... my memories seem to be slightly blurry._

_Perhaps it has something to do with the headache I seem to have?_

The bald boy shook his head and started wiping his glasses absent-mindedly. "I-I was hoping you knew. I-I'm Nigel D-Darkdoom. And you are?"

"Darkdoom." Artemis stated, He frowned slightly. _Who... Oh, yes. Diabolus Darkdoom, was it? I recall that he did some very interesting schemes. He was quite a good criminal._

_Interesting. Is the kidnapper interested in criminals?_

"Diabolus Darkdoom?" Artemis questioned. He was slyly avoiding saying his name.

Nigel nodded. "H-he's my father."

"Hm." Artemis narrowed his eyes and regarded the pilots sitting in front of the two of them.

_But why would someone bother to kidnap relatives of famous criminals?_

A island gradually appeared in the distance.

_That appears to be our destination. _Artemis noted. _I wonder what awaits us there?_

O-O-O

**So? How was it?**


End file.
